The Sixth Member of HEAT
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Major Hicks assigns someone from a group of highly trained soldiers of the UN to Nick's group to be well informed of any new Mutations. This man is the perfect solider due to years of training and enhancements. Oc x Monique. Lemons and pregnancy.
1. The Sixth member

Chapter 1 The sixth member

"Alright Nick heres the deal." Major Hicks said to Nick.

"What deal I thought you agreed about..." Nick tried to say.

"I'm not talking about your giant Lizard. If your going to be studying other mutations around the world I want to make sure those mutations are getting reported back. So I'm assigning someone I've trained into your group effective immediately." Hicks said.

"Don't you think thats a little rash?" Nick asked.

"No besides I think the kid could use some time away from the Army. He's not what you call a social person. I'm hoping this changes that." Hicks said.

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"Let's just say he's had a rough life. I'll send him in tomorrow morning. And another thing keep that smartass away from him otherwise he'll be in the hospital." Hicks said leaving.

"Why am I not going to like this?" Nick asked himself.

Next morning

"Oh come man we don't need anyone else to help us take down monsters. Besides we got the G man." Randy said.

"This isn't a debate Randy. It's either this or Hicks might put Godzilla down." Nick said.

"Who is this guy he's sending anyway?" Elsie asked.

"I don't know but from the sound of things he's probably someone you don't want to piss off." Nick said before the doors opened as Hicks walked in with someone in heavy Armor.

"Whoa." Randy said. The person was in green Armor with the helmet having a golden visor. (Picture the Master Chief's armor)

Monique on the other hand widened her eyes seeing that armor knowing it all to well.

"What's with you?" Elsie asked seeing her look shocked.

"That is Second Generation Spartan Armor. Only the very best ever get into that group. It's joint organization from all over the world. It enhances physical strength, speed and agility." Monique said surprising her.

"This is our sixth member?" Craven asked in surprise.

"Son remove your helmet." Hicks said getting him to do that showing his face. He had white skin brown hair and forest Green eyes and a claw like scar on his right eye.

"Got a name?" Elsie asked.

"Captain Sean Ashburn Kruger from Spartan Ops group." Sean said blankly.

"What is he some kind of robot?" Randy asked before Sean tried to shoot him. "WHOA!" Randy yelled making Sean chuckle.

"Thats what happens when you be a smartass." Sean said getting Craven and Elsie to giggle while Monique had a small smirk on her face.

"Sean will be your government handler. If theres something he doesn't like he'll report it to us." Hicks said.

"You mean like if Godzilla is acting up?" Nick asked.

"If I have to." Sean said.

"Oh come on we don't need some government baby-sitter." Randy said before Sean grabbed him by the throat making him yelp in surprise.

"Keep your mouth shut. I never said I would do it in a heartbeat. Unlike most idiots in the government I like to give Mutations a chance instead of just flat out killing them." Sean said.

"Thats why I assigned him here. He's got better Judgment compared to everyone else right now. Everyone is still on edge from learning about these things." Hicks said.

"Oh come on man this is stupid. We can handle this by ourselves." Randy said making Sean glare at him.

"Really? And what if someone plans to weaponize these creatures? You plan on dealing with that yourself. You would need military help in order to do that. I'm not going anywhere so get over it dumbass." Sean said making him frown.

"Good luck." Hicks said before he left.

"All right big guy lets give you a little tour of our operations." Elsie said making him smile.

 **Authors Note: I finally Got this done. I forgot I had this idea a while back and forgot to finish it. Anyway this will not be a harem story this time. The pairing is Obvious though. Sean and Monique. Also Sean has a few tricks up his sleeve so be prepared. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! Also I gave up on making a remake of my United Universe legion story that's why it's not showing up anymore. Just letting you know.**


	2. The Light is green

Chapter 2 The light is green

It's been a couple days since Sean was assigned to monitor HEAT. The first encounter the group actually had was against a giant nanobot machine that just kept getting bigger and bigger till Sean sent an electromagnetic pulse at the thing which ended up destroying the thing and kept Godzilla's existence secret a little while longer.

While Sean had the skill and requirements for the position at leader he preferred taking orders rather then giving them so Nick was still in charge of the group. Elsie and Craven had also gotten a chance to know Sean from a few less top secret missions he had when under the command of his original superior officers. Craven also got a chance to study his armor which was the most advanced form of combat technology he had ever seen.

However Randy still didn't like the fact that they had a military babysitter and often got into arguments with Sean saying they didn't need him which the others disagreed on since his armor and expertise was valuable to the team. But the worst of things for him was the fact that Sean and Monique seemed to be getting along the most out of everyone. Both had military training and had many similar interests. One of those interests was in high level weapons being available for the team.

"I can't believe you guys are warming up to that terminator." Randy said to Craven and Elsie.

"Whats not to like? He's nice supportive and helps out when you ask him to." Elsie said.

"Not to mention that suit of his is the most advanced thing I've ever seen. Imagine the endless possibilities." Craven said making him scoff.

"Please I bet we can make something way better." Randy said not knowing Sean was behind him.

"Oh really?" Sean questioned making him jump in surprise which made them laugh.

"Stop doing that!" Randy yelled

"Or what?" Sean asked glaring at him making him groan in annoyance before walking away.

"So how long you been in this Second Generation Spartan program?" Elsie asked.

"9 years." Sean said.

"What you said you were 25 that would mean..." Craven tried to say.

"That I've been in the program since I was 16. When I was 15 my parents were killed in a break in. I hid in the basement while they were gunned down. I enlisted the next day and caught the eye of one of the commanding officers who saw I was Spartan material. For the next year I underwent a number of enhancements that increased my strength, speed, stamina and flexibility. Then I finally was fully allowed into the program." Sean said before the doors below opened up revealing Hicks.

"Major Hicks? What are you doing here?" Nick asked surprised.

"I need your new member for a mission. Something's come up in Spartan OP's." Hicks said before Sean jumped down.

"What?" Sean asked.

"One of the OPs highest ranking members was kidnaped two days ago." Hicks said making Sean narrow his eyes.

"HA! I knew it! You guys are all bark and no bite." Randy said laughing above them till Sean started shooting at him making him jump in fright.

"Keep it up and I'm gonna shoot you where the sun don't shine." Sean said not in the mood. "What happened?" Sean asked.

"Routine shift change. Her Pelican got shot down by the last faction of Bin Ladin's followers. Pilot was dead before they even hit the ground and her body was found in the wreckage. Then a few hours ago we got her signal she activated." Hicks said.

"Wouldn't they be smart enough to find any communication devices on her?" Nick asked.

"Not when its inside the body. A little insurance police the group has for the highest ranking members. She activates the device inside her own body and sends out a signal the gives her location in seconds." Hicks said.

"And you need him because?" Nick asked.

"The person in question is..." Hicks said.

"Close to me. Lets get this over with." Sean said going to get his suit.

"What about us?" Craven asked.

"Normally I wouldn't allow regular civilians to observe our operations but in this case I'm willing to make an exception." Hicks said as they boarded a highly advanced aircraft known as a Pelican.

"This should be interesting." Nick said.

'If it means seeing the dick getting his ass kicked I'm all for it.' Randy thought.

Later

(The light is green from Halo 5 soundtrack)

Sean was on a Pelican over the site where the transmission was coming from.

With him were two close friends in Spartan Armor. Reznov and Julia. (Reznov is in Fred's armor and Julia is in Kelly's armor)

"Spartan's be advised. Intel suggests the place is far more heavily fortified then initially predicted. Also be advised that the group is led by the last son of Osama Bin Ladin. If you have the opportunity." A higher up said.

"Understood commander we'll get both objectives done." Sean said before placing his helmet on.

"You sure you can handle this Kruger? I know how..." Reznov tried to say.

"Reznov...I can handle it just fine. Now then the light is green." Sean said opening up the back doors before Julia jumped out first then Reznov. "This should be interesting." Sean said before he jumped out and the three flew directly into enemy fire.

"Comm check." Sean said getting everyone to report in.

"We're good Kruger." Reznov said.

"Contact!" Julia said before pulling our her assault riffle and started firing at the enemy while Reznov pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the towers while Sean used two machine guns at once firing at the enemy.

From Spartan Command

"Impressive." Monique said as they watched through the helmets that provided live feed.

"I take it back these guys are awesome." Randy said amazed.

"Look Out!" Sean yelled as they nearly got hit by a rocket before Sean jumped up and smashed the guy's face in making blood splatter everywhere.

"Oh no." Craven said before finding a trash can and threw up.

"Move in." Sean said as they moved through the base before firing at a few terrorists that got in the way.

Soon they entered a room that had both their primary and secondary target before Sean stunned the son of Bin Ladin and freed the woman.

"Doctor Halsey." Sean said.

"Is this really what it takes to see my own grandson?" Halsey asked.

"Grandson?" Nick asked.

"Why'd you'd think he agreed to this mission so quick?" Hicks asked with a grin.

"Pelican is parked outside lets go." Sean said while dragging their second target.

Later

"Dude that was off the charts. How'd you do that?" Randy asked.

"Enhancements of course. Before entering the program we go through several experimentations. I enlisted at the age of 15 and then finally officially joined at the age of 16." Sean said putting his armor away.

"You know. I take it back. Maybe having you around won't be so bad after all." Randy said making Sean smirk.

"You'd be surprised what else I can do." Sean said locking up his suit.

 **Authors Note: I decided to do one more chapter before getting to the real episodes since the whole nanobot episode really didn't appeal to me. Anyway next chapter involves that giant worm and Sean kicking some ass while beating up a general for using illegal Biological weapons. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Also check out my new stories Jedi or Sith and Mafia wedding. See ya. Oh and yeah now Sean and Randy are on good terms.**


End file.
